


Saving Aoi (Influence style)

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Fukigen na Mononokean
Genre: Executive?, Gen, Kitty - Freeform, Others I can't remember..., and Legislator, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Had a bunch of ideas.Here's two stories in one, involving using the Influence.





	Saving Aoi (Influence style)

**Author's Note:**

> Put it as teen and up because I think the manga is.  
> Not that anything bad happened in my story.

They all go to help Aoi, but Aoi stops her. Everyone else still does it though, so there's that.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The redhead hummed and smiled as she looked at her boys. She sighed a bit as she thought of the demon again...Technically they were a demon. They weren't a horrible person, though. She leaned on Abeno, as he and Hanae talked. He'd said yes to going back to help Aoi. He'd been convinced to let Jess help too. He didn't really want to...but he couldn't see her sad. He'd seen that face as she begged him. He never wanted to see it again. So he'd said yes to her. He was going to bring her along with them. Anyhow,they were just waiting. They were waiting for the Justice to come get them. So they were having a conversation. Jess wasn't really paying attention to the actual words. Jess hummed and decided to take her medicine. They were going to be taking a boat. As if that was any less likely to be noticed...Anyhow, she took her medicine and waited. She hummed as they waited. Finally, Justice showed up, telling them to follow. They nodded, stood up and stepped out. They followed him towards where the boat was. Jess began to get sleepy once they were sitting on it. They had to wait for the others...So Abeno let Jess lean on him. Finally, the rest began to show up. Abeno hummed, and waited for someone to start the engine. The sound caused Jess to flinch awake...However, she soon went back to sleep. Abeno hummed as they drove slow. Not that it would make the trip much longer. Anyhow, they soon reached the island. Justice took Jess from him. They then waited at an area within the trees for awhile. Finally, Jess awoke once more. She was drowsy, yes, but awake now so they moved on. The group went to where Aoi was. Jess hummed and stared at the giant cat...She'd never seen them that size before. She shook her head a couple times, then sighed. 

Abeno situated her by the cat's head. She smiled as she touched his hand a moment. She then dipped her head. She raised it, and offered a secondary smile, then glanced to the cat. Aoi was staring at her, but strangely not growling. She looked to Abeno, and he seemed surprised. She just shrugged at him. She then turned her attention back to the cat. She was startled by them beginning to purr. She smiled as she raised her hands towards them. She nearly yelped as she felt a paw cover her hands...She saw the others doing their thing. She sighed as she looked at Aoi. Seemed they weren't going to let her. She huffed a bit at that...She then shook her head, and watched the others. They soon stopped and slumped. She began to feel worried...but they seemed fine other then exhaustion. Well, they winced here or there. It wasn't terrible pain, though. Seems having so many actually worked. It kept any of them from being cursed, or whatever. None of them were going to die. She smiled as she looked at them all. She hummed then looked at Aoi. She sighed a bit and yawned, then closed her eyes. She startled moments later when touched...She opened her eyes to Aoi in human form. She squeaked and looked away. They turned into a cat, jumping to her shoulder. She squeaked again, then huffed. She smiled as she pet them, and heard them purr. She and the others got up. They headed to the boat, and the purring relaxed her. As soon as she sat, she became sleepy. She nodded off, being woken once back at the beach. Aoi jumped from her shoulder. They turned human, holding a hand out. 

She smiled and took it. She and everyone else then filed off the boat, watching a couple of the others take off. She figured they had to take the boat back. She smiled up at Aoi again. They chuckled and kissed her head. She squeaked, then huffed at them. She hummed as they all walked back down the beach. They went through the sea of trees. They headed for the town. They were all tired and hungry, so maybe going to the Mundane world would be good. They headed for the Mononokean. They got in and went home. Aoi was welcomed by mom. She gave everyone a nice meal, then sent them off again.

End for this  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Same, but Aoi doesn't stop her. Therefore, she is in pain too for days after. She gets better sooner then the boys though. Bc Abeno didn't let her do too much.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Okay guys, it's literally all the same at the beginning, so refer to above)

-starting from where she's situated at Aoi's head-  
The redhead smiled at the cat. She told them "We're going to help you now, Aoi. You're going to feel so much better soon." She smiled when they began to purr, once she'd stopped speaking. She and the others raised their hands. She did have influence, though not as much. Therefore, after awhile she was nudged by Abeno, and he pushed her arms down. She sighed a bit, then shuddered. She watched the others continue pouring theirs in. She hummed and whimpered a bit. Abeno looked at her, then focused on Aoi. He'd worry about her when it was done. For now, he and the others continued. Soon, they all lowered their arms. They all winced and made small noises. Jess whimpered again, and shuddered. Abeno hugged her, though made a small sound himself. She looked at him worriedly. He put on a smile for her, trying not to worry her. She honestly should worry more for herself...He shook his head a couple times then. The shrub soon vanished from Aoi. They turned to a smaller form, then to human form. They picked up Jess, causing her to wince and whimper...They sighed, carrying her down the sand bar. They set her down on the other side. They then returned for Justice. They helped him cross it. They watched him turn to feline form and let Jess lean on him. They then returned for Abeno and Hanae. They picked Hanae up, letting Abeno lean on them. They got them across it. They then went back for the others. Soon, everyone was across, but now what? Now how were they supposed to get them anywhere. They remembered the lizard girl and the other. Speak of the devil, there they were now. Had they been told to wait around? Aoi shrugged, waving the, over then. They gave painkillers to everyone. It was enough for them to get up and lean on one another. They went back to the town. They then all went their separate ways. Aoi, Jess, and the boys went to the Mononokean of course. They were brought back to Hanae's house. Mom didn't even question anything. She just set them all up in beds, and let Aoi stay.

-skip to Jess being better, and warning now that it'll be short then another skip-  
The ginger whimpered as she watched the boys...They were taking longer to recover then her. Of course, this was because Abeno had stopped her. They'd put more into it. Therefore, they were taking longer. She glanced to Aoi just then.  
-and second skip-  
She hummed and smiled as she saw them sitting up. "Aoi!" she called, and the cat came running. She smiled as she picked the black cat up. She walked over to the boys with them. She let the cat down on the bed. Aoi purred as they rubbed on Hanae, then settled in Abeno's lap. He sighed, but didn't displace them. Mom brought food and water up to them. They thanked her, and she smiled. They ate and drank, then she took the dishes and cups. They were given a couple days. They were then declared healed. Now they could go out and do things again. This meant going straight back to work...but neither minded. Just another day in their lives. Of course, Aoi was back now too, which had them smiling.

End two


End file.
